The Other Side of the Mistery
by Yukimura Alissa
Summary: In the academy something mysterious was heard in one night. Something that scared to the students of the prestigious Cross Academy, a sound that can only be perceived by some vampires. What will happen? Could it be some kind of Vampire Level E found lurking on the site? Or maybe .. Be? Someone else's return?. YuukixZero, ShikixRima, RukaxAkatsuki, and other partners.


**Alissa: Hi Guys! This is my first Fict ') of Vampire Knight Hope you like. I'll try to update quickly! This FICT is inspired by the first season of this great anime: '33.**

**Yuuki: Waa finally wrote ^ ^**

**Zero: That lazy ... ee Hopefully you are able to upgrade quickly**

**Yuuki: e.e As always you never change xs**

**Alissa: Guys, guys calm, clear'll update when I can * ^ ***

**Zero: Pff ... That "when you can" does not convince me ...**

**Alissa: Okay, I just need to say that I own Vampire Knight or any of its characters.**

**Yuuki: OK ALISSA CHAN Started! * smiles ***

*** - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * The Other Side of the Mystery ... * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - ***

_**DISCLAIMER:: I don't own Vampire Knight or any of their characters**_

**Chapter 1: Prologue. **

Was a peaceful night at the prestigious Cross Academy, everything always so routine ... As always was usual, Yuuki the stepdaughter of director of the Academy, was accompanied by Zero, a boy of 17 years who had achieved something cold sort of friendship with Yuuki, or so I thought. Maybe ... Those feelings can grow into something more.

They had been chosen as prefects to monitor the mysterious Night Class, a class that was all the more as great because had most prestigious students, intelligent and attractive ... Was a dream of every girl who belonged to this school be part of this prestigious class of guys. Okay wait and for a few seconds and imagine being one of the few of the Day Class and you are chosen to belong to the other side .. The Night Class, maybe, that could be a possibility of one to one million, and maybe you are the only that got this awesome possibility, okay but it doesn't end because you are with a group that might be the cutest boy band of all Japan, the smartest, the most fancy and high social class, with its fine perfume lingered in the air and your lucky to be the only part of such prestige, all a dream, maybe ... Right, leave the dream and think for a minute, that could be possible? That can be the heaven for every girl that belongs to the Day Class, but you must think a detail, a little detail that can change your opinion of all that you thought the last minutes. Right, the detail is a simple question, no more... are you sure want to belong to that class? Are you Still thinking there nothing else happens? Only prefects knew the darkest secret of his students, were vampires.

Yuuki Cross, a 16-year-old girl, and the stepdaughter of the principal Cross. She was found by Kaien Cross, the ex-Vampire Hunter, a pacifist who longed for peace between vampires, the creatures that secretly lived in Night Class and ordinary humans studying day in the Day Class.

The principal Cross had a dream that these two classes can be live in peaceful for a long time, of course, the Day Class knew nothing about it except for: Her daughter Yuuki and his other stepson who protected for four years when a terrible event occurred one day in the Zero's family, son of a family that was Vampire Hunter, occurred four years ago a terrible fate for her family being killed by ... Vampires, those creatures that his eyes that from Zero's eyes are the worst scum in the world exists. They two prefects who had lived together came from two different worlds but a common bond, the Vampires. Yuuki, had also been attacked by a vampire when she was only seven years, but was saved by her savior Kaname Kuran, a pureblood from a long line of vampires ... This vampire, but something not protected Yuuki knows is that she also belongs to that lineage. Both Yuuki and Zero were forced to be the governors of the Academy to see that no vampire attacked by a student of the Day Class, both knew the mysterious secret of the prestigious class of the night, Yuuki meanwhile was one of the flattered to be seen as perfect forever. Who to blame?. Always look so perfect it would be strange not to want to be one of them unless you Zero.

Although this story is something ironic, Zero will become what he hates ... **A Vampire.**

**Anything more ironic than that? ... Of course not, impossible.**

Something so ironic that the witness could be karma, perhaps? Maybe have knocked back and find out what happened and "why" of their hatred ...

Zero was the minority among daytime class did not want to belong to that group, maybe everyone wonders But what's weird is that guy?, Anything with he is wrong? In absolute nothing. But nobody knows the reason, the secret reason for his hate.

No one knew he had a resentment towards that damn class of supernatural beings who lived in the same place as him. But, you can't fault their anyways, was fault of the vampire that attacked his family but, not their. He got to see his family killing each of his family before his very eyes, perhaps, no could blame him. No one knew of this story, just Yuuki, his friend maybe or maybe ... _something else?_

Might be right he could hate both vampires, no one can blame him. Who does not hate the creature that destroyed any member of your family or get worse and kill all of they?

But there is something else and is... he does not know something, something that he could hate him as the same way as he hates the vampires.

Is a secret.  
He didn't knew nothing... No one.  
The secret is getting more and more ironic.

He is about to become one of them ... The worst thing is that he will become one of the worst kind of them, the Level E. Human forced to become vampires to be bitten by a pureblood vampire who suffer a cruel fate, having to attack all his blood by losing your sanity ...

Yuuki, always trying to protect him but ... To what extent is the question logrará. Will he can get that sanity?

_Maybe yes ... Maybe not._

_"It is assumed that the level E vampires, have a slowly transformation from Human to Vampire "_... That is important for understand the situation that is going on since now for Zero's life. That is, since the vampires attacked his family stopped being a human, but this still did not know.

Until he is 17 years old ... He began to realize that his vampire side was waking slowly, very cinic... very cruel.

To this we must add something more.

Yuuki is not a human either. Since she born ... It has always been a high lineage vampire, a pureblood.

To this may have played a little behind ... 7 years ago.

But first have to define what is a Thoroughbred?

_"These vampires lead to the others, these who have more range and power in society of Vampires "_ but ... She did not know. No one knew. Except his brother Kaname Kuran, whom she saw as her savior and secretly is his older brother.

He only saw everything, but she didn't know, could not remember anything about his past, but why?. Well her family was attacked by another pureblood, who is her uncle Rido, jealous of his brother, the father of Yuuki and Kaname "Haruka Kuran" the their mother "Juri Kuran", he was the murder of them, leaving to Kaname the responsability to take care of his sister Yuuki. This is another story with bad begging... but still the question is: why she cannot remember she is a vampire? ...

The response is simply, but it may change her life for a long time.

Simply by her mother erased her memory and now she doesn't remember her past and live as a human in a world of humans and not remember anything of her past, her Dark Past, that would have worked ... But when she was 16 years all this faded and discovered the truth she is a vampire and not just any, a pureblood.

This also has an ironic tinge, one of the many girls who admired the prestigious Night Class is one of them.

But what about Zero? Yuuki vowed to herself that would protect above all, still keeps that promise.

It's been a year since all this happened and now Yuuki Cross Kuran Yuuki gonna to be part of the Night Class to become a vampire, which of course it was his duty was to abandon the Day Class, and maybe start a new life. It would still prefect, maybe ... but ZERO! ... What would happen to him?

After a year where all the secrets had been discovered, what would happen to these two?

After a year each chose their separate ways but ... A mysterious noise was heard in the corridors of the Night Class will put together for each of them.

And only the destination will witness the stories of both Yuuki and Zero that are joined by the same thread and let their storys with a better end,.

* * *

**Alissa: Well this is the prologue of my first story, I hope you liked it and please, I hope reviews: D are valuable their opinions: 33**

**Abby: Ne ne ... Your story is super cool Alissa-chan! : 33**

**Yuuki: Sure they liked your story Alis-chan: 33 Nee, reviews please!**

**Zero: If, reviews! So perhaps encourage quick update.**

**Yuuki: Shut up, tsk, .. annoying**

**Alissa: OK. I promise to update quickly but please if you have opinions, suggestions, and if you like ... REWVIEWS!**

**Until next time! Matta Ashita nee! ... Byee**


End file.
